Nighttime Lovers
by Midnight's Violet Haze
Summary: NAME CHANGE! Used to be 'A Love Found in One Night'. Stars season. Yaten is frustrated about the princess situation. He runs away and guess who finds him and makes him feel better, while stealing his heart in the process! Oneshot. REVIEW!


**Hey People! Another yaten/usagi fic! And another Oneshot. I dunno if I'm meant to write a fanfic with multiple chaps, I've written novels before (You know not actual published ones, cuz I'm just a teen) with billions of chaps, but I can't seem to be able to come up with an idea for a fic that would have more than one chapter. **

**AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW! Nobody likes to have 0 reviews, and so far on my other fic I have very few review. **

**Kay this fic takes place after they know each others identities, but before they find Princess Kakyuu. Enjoy the Story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon…duh cuz if I did Sailor Moon would be with Yaten, Taiki, Seiya, Alan (Ail) or Motoki. And also I would never end the series! -remembers that sailor moon is over and runs away crying- I'll miss it!**

**BTW: The song is from the anime, not mine again**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to Mitsuki and lilyfairygirl, who were the first, and right now only, people to review my story "This Moment". Since it was my first ever fic, I was very nervous and sad when I didn't get any reviews, but then I got really nice, sweet ones from Mitsuki and lilyfairygirl, if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have written this one. So here's to you guys! THANKS!**

**Anyways, here's the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A Love Found in One Night

It was pitch black and the crowd could barely see their hands in front of their faces, but none of them could be bothered, they were too busy staring at the stage in front of them.

Suddenly music started and red, blue and green spot lights started to dance around the audience, earning excited shrieks from what seemed to be every teen girl (And some middle aged women!) of Japan.

After circling the crowd, the three spot lights went out! Before the audience had time to complain, the blue spot light came on, illuminating the figure of Kou Taiki, the deep and intelligent one of the Three Lights. Screams of adoration arose from the fans.

Then the green spot light flickered on **(AN: I watched the episode before doing this part just to be sure and it looked green to me.)**, bringing everyone's attention to the second member of the group, Kou Yaten. Once more the fans shrieked, but this time even _louder_ and their hands reached out hoping to touch the most _handsome_ , in a feminine way, and coolest **(AN: or should I say coldest:P)** of the Lights. **(AN: He's soo hot! –droool-!)**

Finally, the third, and last, spot light turned on and the red light landed on the lead singer, Kou Seiya, who was in the center. The cheers that echoed from the audience were _even_ _louder_ because this was the main member of the group, the boyishly cute and _extremely_ charming one.

With all three members visible, each Light brought their mikes to their lips and started to sing.

"_Search for your love…"_

The words burned Yaten's throat and he clenched his teeth in anger. 'We keep looking and looking, but she never shows herself. We've been searching for 5 years **(AN: is that right?) **on this planet, but we're no closer to finding her than we were on the first day of our search.'

His voice wavered, his thoughts obviously affecting him. 'I can't _take_ it anymore! I try to hold on to the memories I have of her, but it's been so long and they're starting to fade away. It won't be long before their gone completely and I don't know what I'll do once that happens. My princess has always been my life, Seiya and Taiki too, but they can't compare to the princess. Besides, how are you supposed to love someone you can't even remember…?'

Not loving his princess anymore was the one thing that scared Yaten the most, though he would never admit having something as weak as fears out loud. It was his duty to love his princess and if he didn't, he'd feel like a traitor. It was all too much for him to handle.

A loud scream broke through the music, but it wasn't one of the excited and giddy shrieks from the fans. This scream was filled with pain and frustration and it was coming from…Yaten?

Yaten was holding his head, trying to stop it from spinning. The music, singing and applause had stopped. It was _eerily_ quiet for a concert. Every eye was upon Yaten, including the five pairs that belonged to the inner senshi.

They had been unsure of whether or not to come since the Three Lights had been avoiding them and refusing to have contact with them since the deadly flight incident, when they had discovered each other's identities, and Seiya's injury. They had only come in hopes of catching the Lights after the concert and talking to them, since the guys no longer showed up at school.

Before Seiya and Taiki could make their way over to the obviously distraught Yaten, he bolted from the stage and disappeared from sight! Everyone stood frozen in spot, wondering what had just caused the guy famous for keeping his cool to suddenly break down. Well…not everyone. One could faintly make out long, golden hair swishing through the crowd before it disappeared after the silver haired idol.

**[Elsewhere**

Yaten could feel the blood pounding in his ears, but he kept running at full speed, which was unusal seeing as he hated _any_ physical exertion. Once he'd reached the outside of the building their concert was being held in, he slowed down until he was taking slow shaky steps. The darkness of the night surrounded him and the brisk wind, cooled his red, exhausted face.

Yaten was trying to catch his breath, not used to the physical activity, when he heard rapid footsteps in the distance, heading his way. Convinced that it was his brothers, Yaten started to jog half heartedly, wanting them to catch up to him. He felt they were the only ones that could make him feel better, though he would probably put up an annoyed front once they did catch up to him, because they too knew the pain he felt.

He spared a quick glance back and could only make out blonde hair, shining in the moonlight. 'Shit! It's Aino-san, the hyper blonde that gets on my nerves. I should have _known_ she'd follow me out. She's so obsessed with me, though she doesn't look past my looks. I can't deal with her right now! _Great_, this means more running!' Yaten picked up his pace, surprising himself at how fast he could go. He was never one for running, but it seemed that the fear of facing Minako was enough to drive him to reach amazing speeds! However, Yaten didn't bother to stop and marvel at his newly found talent, he was too busy trying to outrun the pesky blonde.

**[Back At the Concert**

The crowd had moved on from standing stock still to looking around astonished and gossiping with friends.

"_I heard he just got out of rehab! He must not have been ready to come back out yet!" "Really? I heard that his brothers were planning on sending him to a mental institution after this concert, because this isn't the first time he's freaked out!"_ The whispers that were coming from the audience were far fetched and anything but pleasant.

A certain blonde over heard the last comment and whispered to her friend, "Do you think that's true?" Getting no reply she turned around only to be greeted by an empty space. "Usagi-chan? Where'd she go?" wondered Minako.

**[With Yaten**

The wind rushing past his face, blowing his silky hair back, stopped him from being able to hear if the footsteps were still following him. However, cocky as usual, Yaten was _sure_ that she'd never be able to keep up with him and after turning into Juuban Park **(AN: Is it called Juuban Park? I'm just guessing here, so don't get mad, PLEASE!)** he stopped completely. Yaten let his by now numb, legs carry him to the bench and he collapsed on it.

He closed his eyes and held his head in his hands, letting his silver locks fall messily over his face. For once he wasn't worried about his appearance. **(AN: OMG! Who are you and what have you down with my Yaten-chan? Lol.) **Then Yaten did something he'd _never_ do if anyone else was around. He cried. **(AN: Heart wrenching! Poor Yaten! –tear-) **He sobbed into his hands, his whole body shaking violently. He didn't even hear the quiet footsteps approach him and stop in front of him. In fact he would have remained oblivious to the other presence in the park had he not felt two soft hands gently add supportive pressure to his shoulders.

Startled, he looked up to come face to face with twin orbs that were as blue and never ending as the sky itself. There, kneeling on the ground before him, was Usagi, staring up at him with all the kindness in the world. Yaten felt his heart rate increase, for a reason even he himself didn't know.

"Yaten-kun, what's wrong?" the angel asked him with worry filled eyes. He balled his hands up in fists by his sides, trying to control the raging whirlwind of emotions inside. He looked away from her innocent and caring blue eyes, ashamed to be caught crying by her. 'Why does it matter what _she_ thinks? She's just a bothersome little cry baby school girl who butts into business that doesn't concern her.' Even as he though these things he felt bad, but he was just trying to convince himself that her opinion didn't matter. He didn't know why he needed to be convinced in the first place.

Her petal soft hands reached up and cupped his cheek, turning his face back to hers. Usagi lightly wiped the tears on his face away. After a while Yaten could feel that his face was completely dry, but she didn't stop stroking his cheeks and he didn't complain. He was amazed at how she could be so nice to him after he had snarled at her, telling her to stay away from Seiya and that it was all her fault that he was hurt.

After a few moments, her eyes focused back onto his green ones and she said in a soft voice, "It's about your princess." She didn't ask, she said it as if it were a fact. As if she could see into the heart, which he had long ago closed up and hidden away.

He didn't bother to answer since it wasn't a question. He didn't bother to ask her how she knew of their mission either, because he already had a good idea of who had told her. 'She and Seiya are so close.' His thoughts were bitter and laced with…jealousy? 'I'm just jealous that Seiya has someone to feel so close with, while I don't. Yeah, that's it,' he decided in his mind, he didn't even want to consider the other possibility because…it scared him.

His eyes started to water again, but this time not because of his princess. This time it was because of new and confusing feelings that he didn't want to face, but it was impossible seeing as the reason behind these feelings was right in front of him, stroking his cheeks. The new tears surprised him because he'd never cried while knowing someone was there. It wasn't that he didn't want to (even though it was true he didn't want to), it was just impossible for him. Usagi sure had a way of making him do the impossible. He wondered why he was able to show his actual emotions to her.

Usagi, noticing the fresh set of tears and hesitating at first, swept him up in a warm and loving embrace.

Yaten's jade eyes widened in shock. Feeling her small body pressed against him made his stomach twist, turn and do back flips, but it felt strangely nice. He found that his arms had moved to wrap around her tightly, almost as if he was afraid to let go. He pulled her closer, enjoying her warmth and smell.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed there like that, in each others arms, but they didn't seem in a hurry to let go.

Yaten finally snapped out of his daze and realized that kneeling on the ground for such a long time could not be comfortable. For the second time that night Usagi amazed him. She had stayed in that position for hours, not caring if her body ached, just to comfort him. 'If it had been me on the ground I would have moved away seconds later. Who am I kidding? As I would ever kneel on the ground for anyone.' Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice said that he wouldn't mind kneeling down in the dirt for a certain Odango-haired girl.

He slowly and reluctantly pulled away from Usagi, and for a brief moment thought that he saw disappointment in her eyes, which was crazy. 'Why would she be disappointed to stop hugging me? She's totally in love with that what's-his-name baka.' Again, bitter thoughts and jealously plagued his mind.

Yaten took Usagi's hands, earning a light pink blush from the girl. He then eased her off the ground and onto the bench beside him. Realizing that Yaten wasn't going to tell her to go away, Usagi smiled at him, though Yaten thought that the mere word "smile" barely did what Usagi was doing justice.

Yaten soon realized that he was still holding Usagi's hands and quickly released them, unable to stop a slight blush from adorning his place **(AN: and handsome, don't forget handsome!) **face.

Usagi smiled a bit at his embarrassment, and took his hands back into hers. She looked up earnestly into his face. "Yaten are you okay now?" she asked, her eyes once again filling with worry.

Yaten simply nodded, feeling that words were still a little too much for him at this point.

When Usagi didn't look any less worried, he gave her a small smile. This seemed to do the trick because she gently squeezed his hands and beamed back at him, extremely relieved.

Suddenly he couldn't hold his curiosity back any longer and asked a little uncertainly, "Usagi, why are you being so nice to me?"

She seemed confused by the question and tilted her head to the side a bit. "Why wouldn't I be? You were sad so I wanted to make you feel better," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Unsatisfied, Yaten inquired further, "But why? I've been nothing but cruel to you."

Usagi seemed to ponder this a while. "Because…I guess because I…," she blushed an adorable pink colour, "…because I care for you..."

Yaten was surprised, but also a little pleased, and he searched her eyes for a hint of what she said being a lie. He was happy to find that her eyes held nothing but true caring and... and emotion he had only seen come over her while she talked about her beloved boyfriend.

Under Yaten's intense gaze, Usagi blushed again and looked away. "Gomen, if I made you uncomfortable. You probably want me to leave now," she said quietly, each syllable filled with sorrow. She started to lift her body from the bench.

"No! Wait!" Yaten cried out reaching out and grasping her arm, pulling her down onto the bench again. He didn't care how desperate he sounded. He didn't want her to leave! He couldn't let her leave! He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"Please don't leave me," he whispered. And then, the next thing he knew, he was kissing her. And the strangest thing was… she was kissing him back.

The kiss was soft and sweet, everything Usagi was, and everything Yaten felt for her. The new couple continued to kiss as the sun slowly crept over the horizon, signalling that a new day had arrived.

In the back of Yaten's mind he wondered where his brothers were, hoping they weren't too worried about him, though he really didn't care that much at the moment. He pushed all thoughts of his brothers away figuring that they probably wouldn't check the park and interrupt because they would never in a million years expect Yaten to spend the night in a park. Yaten was a five star hotel type of guy** (AN: You and me both:D)**.

When the two lovebirds finally separated, the sun had completely risen and there were _real_ birds already singing their morning song.

Yaten looked lovingly into her sparkling sapphire eyes and felt all past frustrations over his princess become just that, _past_. He didn't mind being stuck on this planet anymore, in fact he now dreaded _leaving_ it. He no longer needed to _"search for his love"_, he had already found her and she was in his arms right now.

He started unblinkingly into her azure eyes. "Aishiteru."

In response Usagi shyly claimed his lips again and whispered into his mouth, "Aishiteru, Yaten-chan."

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Did the ending suck as much as I thought it did? ****REVIEW PLEASE!**** I want to know so I can do better, being an author is sort of my dream. –stares at floor embarrassed- **

**Also any suggestions for a better title will be greatly appreciated and considered, because mine sucks and I can't think of anything better.**

**WOW! 3 stories is one week! I'm AMAZING! Even though two of them were one shots and one was some sort of songfic. I'm proud of myself! Super Author at your service! –shoots "v" sign-**

**I wasn't planning on writing this, but while I was writing "This Moment", I was brainstorming sweet moments that could happen between Usagi and Yaten and this just popped into my head! **

**AGAIN! Just cuz I write my own stories, doesn't mean I don't LOVE to read other peoples stories (it's not the same if you know what's gonna happen), so any authors reading, could you please write an usagi/yaten or usagi/taiki fic? I'd really appreciate it! **

**Anywaysssssss…. I gotta go now! **

**Later,**

**HS (serenaXyaten)**


End file.
